Blood Swan
by LikeTotally80sContest
Summary: by KatieCav. Las Vegas, Nevada, 1980. In a city run by some of the biggest mobsters in the country, only the strongest survive. Entry for the LikeTotally80sContest. AU.


**Your pen name:** ***  
><strong>Your beta's name: ***<strong>  
><strong>Your story name:<strong> Blood Swan  
><strong>Song that inspired you:<strong> Maneater by Hall & Oates

**Summary:** Las Vegas, Nevada, 1980. In a city run by some of the biggest mobsters in the country, only the strongest survive.

**Rating:** M

**Pairing: **Bella

**Disclaimer:** Twilight and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. The song is property of Sara Allen, Daryl Hall, John Oates, and RCA Records. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p>Darkness falls on the strip once more. The neon signs light the street in shades of green, blue, and pink. It makes the whole strip glow.<p>

The sounds of the city blends in with the click of her black pumps as she makes her way down the street. Tourists mingle with locals in the casinos, each hoping that lady luck was with them. Women laugh and sip fancy cocktails and try their hand at the slot machines.

But there is a dark side of Vegas. A side where working girls wait on the back streets and husband's sneak out to pick them up for a few hours away from reality. Where it pays to be '_connected'_ and where men meet in backrooms with guards posted outside. This was her side of Vegas.

_She'll only come out at night_

_The lean and hungry type_

She is dressed in a black bandage dress that hugs her like a second skin and falls mid thigh, exposing long pale legs. Her hair falls to her shoulders in wild curls that frame her beautiful face. She wears very little else, only a silver chain that lays tucked into the top of her dress and a pair of shoulder length black silk gloves. Her dark eye makeup emphasizes her deep chocolate eyes and perfect pale skin which lead to her pouty lips, painted a deep blood red. She _is_ this city. Darkness and strength all wrapped up into one sinful package.

_Nothing is new; I've seen her here before_

The bar is stuffy, like so many of them are. There is a thin fog of cigarette smoke overtaking the whole room making it difficult to make out what is across the room, but she doesn't need to see him to know that he's there. Men like him always are. Dressed in a pinstripe suit and ready to impress, just waiting for just the right time to pounce. She knows where to be, how to act; it's always the same routine. She walks to the bar and leans over sensuously, showing her beautiful curves from head to toe. And he'll notice; his kind always do.

_Watching and waiting_

_Ooh, she's sittin' with you but her eyes are on the door_

He orders her a drink and they make their way to a booth at the far end of the bar, away from all the prying eyes at the front. She's doing everything she can to drive him insane with lust. He's hoping that he's not misreading her signals. He has somewhere to be later but that doesn't mean that he doesn't have time for a little fun before then; maybe even after, if she's just a visitor here.

_So many have paid to see_

_What you think you're gettin' for free_

_The woman is wild, a she-cat tamed by the purr of a Jaguar_

Then she changes the game.

In just under an hour, she will become even more to him. She will be every man's dream. A sexy, independent, confident woman who loves everything he loves. Sports, cars, cards, anything he can think of. She'll say anything to keep him wanting more, wanting to know her more, wanting to connect with her, and wanting to forget about his other commitments. But it's all an illusion. A lie. A lie he'll never figure out.

_Money's the matter_

_If you're in it for love, you ain't gonna get too far_

She'll stop being just a conquest. He'll start planning on long term arrangements. He wants to keep her. They always want to keep her, but she's not theirs to keep. She'll start to loosen up and let him get a little handsy under the table and she'll return the favor but go all the way. She'll excuse herself to the ladies room, but not before leaning over and whispering in his ear, asking for him to join her. And he'll agree; anything for her.

_I wouldn't if I were you_

_I know what she can do_

He follows a few steps behind her, his focus is on the swing of her ass as she walks. The way that her dress clings to her body is utterly hypnotizing when she swings her hips like that. He suddenly realizes they aren't going to the bathroom. He asks but she says she wants somewhere more private and he smiles stupidly at her. At that point he'd follow her anywhere.

_She's deadly man, she could really rip your world apart_

They reach a small room at the very back of the building. The door slams closed and he's pressed against the wall and his lips meet hers. She tastes like a mixture of the drink she had and something else entirely. He switches their positions and pins her to the wall with a thud. She tears her mouth from his with a gasp. She allows him to think that he has the upper-hand. That this is it. That this is the moment he's been waiting for this moment since he saw her walk in the bar. The moment she would be his.

If only he knew.

_Mind over matter_

_Ooh, the beauty is there but a beast is in the heart_

He thrusts against her, causing her to throw her head back in what he thinks is passion. He doesn't see her screw her eyes closed with a grimace. He kisses her neck down to her heaving chest. Using more strength than he thought she had she takes a hold of his hands and flips them once more and pins his hands above his head. Though it's a surprise, he finds it unbearably sexy that she's taking control. She leans and trails her lips up his neck, lightly scraping him with her teeth. He's never felt anything so sensual in his life. She whispers into his ear once more, but he's not expecting what she has to say. She draws back and he is shocked at what he sees. His lungs inhale the air needed to scream for help, but it is no use. His scream is cut off by a sickening crack.

_(Oh-oh, here she comes) Watch out boy she'll chew you up_

_(Oh-oh, here she comes) She's a maneater_

She leaves from a back door that spills into one of the many back alleys in the city. The others will be by later, once they discover that he's not made it to the scheduled meeting. They'll clean up the mess. They always do. They go to pains to keep their own mistakes quiet. She stops as she passes a window and checks her appearance.

Still spotless. No sign of what had just occurred in that small backroom. She takes off her gloves and throws them in a nearby trashcan. She takes a few deep breaths to calm herself and then fluffs up her hair and runs a thumb under her lips to make sure her makeup isn't smudged. She adjusts the top of her dress that the monster had skewed and the silver heart attached to the chain becomes visible. She reaches to grab hold of it and tuck it back in but when it's in her hand she just holds on to it. She traces the contours of the etched heart softly and decides to let it hang in plain sight.

She quickly retrieves the small bag she had left here earlier in the day. She adds a few more chains around her neck and a large pink belt around her waist and slips matching legwarmers over her heals. She clips a bow of the same color on the side of her hair and checks herself again. If anyone saw her before, they wouldn't recognize her as the same person. She reaches into a pocket of the bag and grabs a folder of matches, then folds the bag up and tosses it in the can. She strikes a few of the matches and tosses them into the can before tossing the whole folder in. It only takes a few minutes for the paper in the bottom of the can to catch, and the whole thing to go up in flames. Satisfied with her work she turns to make her way back to the street and a slow smile spreads over her face as she sees me standing there.

_(Oh-oh, here she comes) Watch out boy she'll chew you up_

_(Oh-oh, here she comes) She's a maneater_

She grabs a hold of me and kisses me forcefully. I know in the end that she's all mine. She always comes back to me. I can still taste the remnants of her last meal on her. A coppery, salty taste mixed with her own unique flavor. It drives me insane. Some might have an issue with what she's doing, but it's her own mission in this city of sin.

Here, in a town run by some of the baddest criminals, it's either kill or be killed. They killed her family, destroyed her world, and left her broken and bleeding in the back alleys of Vegas. These were men that she had once trusted, once called friends, once called family; but no more. The mob is afraid of no one, because everyone that has crossed them has died.

Everyone but her.

She's the perfect weapon. Sweet and lovely, beautiful but deadly. No one suspects her until that final second, when she leans in close and whispers her father's name. None of them will forget their old leader. Charles Swan, the black swan, the one time ruler of all Las Vegas' underground crime. None involved could forget what had been done to _her _the night he was killed by his own men.

It gives her great satisfaction to see the emotions flit across their faces. Shock and disbelief, but what is most satisfying is the fear. They are truly afraid of her because when they finally realize who she is, their last sight will be of her vibrant red eyes, brought on by the hunger for blood. The blood of each man who was a part of destroying her life. She's always careful. No fingerprints, no traces. By the time the clean up crew arrives, their only indication she was there is a blood red lipstick stain on her father's old calling card.

Over the last two years the mob has come to fear nothing but my Bella. The blood swan.

* * *

><p><strong>Endnote: <strong>My vampires are a little different than SM's. Their eyes don't change color when they turn into vamps, only when they feed, and then it's right back to normal color. Please leave some love in review form and don't forget to vote starting 11/01/2011 !


End file.
